Ride For My Life
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Jake and Nessie escape together he thinks it's best if they separate. Years later Nessie has no memory of Jake or her family and is suffering from depression and anxiety after the death of her adoptive family. What will the Cullens do when they find her? How will Jake handle another love triangle; this time with a guy Nessie has known her entire life?
1. Depression

**Chapter 1: Depression**

**Renesmee's POV**

_I was riding on top of a huge russet colored wolf. He was running for both of our lives; but mainly for mine. Momma had wanted him to do this to protect me. The magnificent animal stopped in front of a large building. The sign read "orphanage". That was a strange foreign word to me that I had not ever read anywhere. The huge wolf beneath me looked at me straight in the eye and beckoned me to get off of him. I didn't understand what he was doing. Even with my highly developed mind I didn't understand what he was doing, but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. _

_I got off of him and he ran off. Only to return a minute later as a human. _

"_Ness" he said. He seemed to struggle to find the right words to say. "I have to leave you here for now"_

_I felt my eyes start to water up. "Why Jake?" I asked. My voice was shaking. _

"_It's safer for you here. I don't want to leave you but I think it's best" he said. _

"_No Jakey! Please don't leave me!" I shouted. _

"_Ness, I promise that as soon as it's safe again I will come back for you" he said. "I won't stop until I find you wherever you are" he said. _

"_Nooooooo!" I screamed. _

I woke up with a jolt. It was just a dream. I should've known that it was just a dream. I've had this dream for as long as I could remember. I don't know what it means though. Surely this couldn't be the way that I was left at the orphanage? I was only five years old at the time and I don't remember anything about who left me at the orphanage, but surely this wasn't how it happened? Horse sized wolves didn't exist; and I would know.

I had been dropped off at the orphanage by a teenage boy the staff had told my parents whom eventually told me. That was all that I knew about that though.

I reached over to my dresser and took my daily antidepressants.

In the process of getting out of bed I accidentally stepped on Max's tail causing him to jump in pain. Max was my golden retriever; he had been given to me by my parents. I better not think about my parents, if not I would start to cry.

I made my way over to the kitchen where the cooks were currently making me breakfast. I didn't know why they were making so much food. It was only me now. Just me.

One year ago my parents were killed in a car crash. I remember it vividly because I was the one who was driving. A drunk driver had ran a red light and smashed right into us. It technically wasn't my fault but I still blamed myself every single day. I could have prevented it somehow. Or maybe I shouldn't have insisted on driving to that damned store in the first place. I had just gotten my driver's license so of course that naturally meant that I wanted to drive everywhere and anywhere. If I hadn't done that then they'd still be here today. It was all my fault.

My parents owned a large racehorse-breeding farm. They owned, raced, and bred many horses. They acquired a pretty good fortune with this business. Half of that fortune was left to my brother and half of it was left to me.

The business went downhill really fast after my parents died. My brother was 19 years old at the time and I had just turned 17. Since I wasn't a legal adult yet he had total control of my half. Nobody trusted him since he was only 19 years old. They didn't want to do business with him because they thought that he was young and irresponsible.

Then about six months after our parents died he died as well. He had an undiscovered brain tumor that just killed him. So like my parents, one day he was here, and the next he was gone. I was alone. I had no family, no one that would take care of me. Every one that I cared about was just suddenly gone. I had never felt so alone before.

The money problems continued to get worse and worse as I continued to spiral down into the depths of depression. There were quite a few times when I actually seriously considered suicide as an option to end the pain, suffering, and problems. That's when I started seeing a therapist and a psychiatrist. They determined the problem to be depression and they put me on antidepressants. The medicine has helped me a little, but I still feel. The sorrow, the pain, everything. Even after starting the medicine I have still considered suicide from time to time. It's much less frequent, but the thoughts are still there. I wondered if they would ever leave.

After eating breakfast I took my anti anxiety medicine. I forgot to mention those didn't I? I get frequent panic attacks because of the memories of the car accident. I know I'm seriously screwed up in the ahead. I should be in a mental hospital but my therapist and psychiatrist think I manage just fine with the meds.

Just then my best friend Will comes running in with a clearly panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked.

"Somehow Star Emblem escaped" he said. Star Emblem was one of my horses. She had just given birth a few days ago.

"How?" I asked.

"Her stable door wasn't closed all the way" he said.

"Well then lets go look for her" I said. I put on my horse riding gear. The only way to look for a lost horse in the woods is on horseback. Luckily we have no shortage of horses here.

I ran after Will. I looked at his muscled arms. How could I not look at them? Will was one of the stable boys here. That just means that he took care of the horses such as feeding them, making sure they have enough to drink, and cleaning up after them. But we've been best friends forever since we were little. His parents used to work here so on the weekends he would come and we would just play and do things together all day long. Once puberty came along I started to look at him differently. I developed a huge crush on him as he changed. I don't think that he viewed me any differently though because we just remained best friends; nothing more and nothing less. I had never told him about my feelings for him changing because I was terrified of ruining the perfect friendship that I had with him. I wasn't good enough for him anyways. I wasn't good enough for any guy. I was just a broken down car that was never going to run right. He didn't know about the status of my mental health, and I preferred to keep it that way.

"Nessie are you okay?" he asked me using the nickname he had given me as a kid. Claiming that my name was to much of a mouthful.

"I'm fine Will. I'm just thinking" I said as I got on my horse.

"Okay" he said as he got on another horse. I don't think that he believed me but he left it there.

"I'm worried about you Ness" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You just seem so different lately" he said.

"How can I not be?" I asked. "I lost all of my family members in the span of six months" I said.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. "I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's okay Will. You are like family. I would never get upset at you for bringing those things up" I said.

"I still shouldn't. I care about you. More than you imagine. I shouldn't bring up things that are going to cause you pain" he said.

The conversation stopped there because my horse's cry of terror tore through the forest. I went in the direction that the cry had come from.

My horse soon came into a view. I could have sworn that I saw a blond pale guy that looked about 23 years old leaning over her, but in the blink of an eye he was gone and I was sure that I'd imagined the whole thing.

I caught up to her and was able to calm her down after a few minutes. Will caught up to us just then.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked her over. He was pointing to an odd pale crescent shaped mark on her neck.

"I don't know but we better get her home and call the vet" I said.

The horse seemed to be in a lot of pain. I had called the vet on the way back and she was going to come by.

She took a sample of blood and said that she was going to run some tests on it and that she'd be back in a few hours with the results.

The pain seemed to be worsening as the hours passed. The vet came back that afternoon with an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's been poisoned" she said.

"By what?" I asked.

"That's the thing. We don't know. This poison or venom is something that has never been seen before. None of my colleagues know what it is" she said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I want to acquire more samples. Then I think the best thing would be to put her down" she said.

I started crying.

**This idea just came to me yesterday after watching horseracing for a long time and it's been bouncing around my head all day. Do you like it? Anyone ready for a jealous Jacob? Let's just say that there is a love triangle on the horizon. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

**Edward's POV**

We had all but given up hope on ever finding our little Nessie again. We have searched and searched for 13 years and not once have we found her. Our little miracle baby girl was gone. All that was left was this big empty hole where our hearts should be. Not a day goes by where Bella and I don't cry for our little girl. What happened to her? Did she find a loving family to take care of her? Was she happy? What about her growth rate? So many questions and no answers. Answers that we probably would never have now.

It was all that idiotic mutt's fault. Bella had entrusted him to take care of our daughter and instead he puts her in an orphanage! He abandons her! After the confrontation with the Volturi was over we immediately set out to find them fully expecting to find Nessie safe and sound with Jacob. When we caught up to him we were shocked to find him alone. When he told us what he'd done it took Bella's and mine own full strength to _**not**_kill the mutt for what he had done.

To this day we still have not fully forgiven Jacob for leaving Nessie at an orphanage; even though Jacob travelled with us. When we went back to the orphanage that he had left her at she was already gone. Someone had adopted her already but no one knew where she was.

We searched and searched for her but to no avail. Here we are 13 years later without our beloved daughter.

We had just moved yet again and we didn't expect this move to be any different from all the other moves before this one. Carlisle had gone out hunting by himself which just left the rest of us to unpack everything. Unpacking didn't take long, when you can move as fast as us nothing takes long to do unless there is an unsuspecting human around.

I heard him before the rest of us did. By heard him I mean that I heard his thoughts. Carlisle was trying his hardest to hide his thoughts from me by singing the national anthem in different languages. What was he hiding? Carlisle was not one to keep secrets so whatever it was it must be big.

"Family meeting everyone" he said as soon as he was sure that we'd all be able to hear him.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Bella asked.

"I think we found her" Carlisle said.

"Found who?" I asked.

"I think we found Nessie. I just saw her" he said.

There was a loud chorus of "What?!" that sounded throughout the house.

"I'm sure that I just saw Nessie in the woods right now" he said.

"Tell us everything" Jacob demanded. He stole the words right out of my mouth.

"When I was out hunting I came across a horse. It looked like one of them Thoroughbreds that's used for racing. I got curious about what a horse's blood would taste like so I decided to hunt it. Not long after I bit the horse Nessie appeared with another boy. I left before either one of them could get a good look at me. I swear that it was her Edward. She is basically the female version of you" he said.

"Did you say that she was with another guy?!" Jacob screamed. I could almost feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves.

"Shut up you mutt" Rosalie snarled. "She deserves to have a life after what you did to her"

"She is my imprint! She can't be with another guy!" Jacob shouted in jealousy. How he could be jealous I didn't understand. It was all his fault anyways.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"Her and her friend left with the horse that I had just attacked" he said. " that was all"

"What about the horse?" Bella asked.

"It's going to die. Animals can't turn into vampires instead the venom slowly kills them. You have no idea how guilty I feel about that. I should've known that hunting a horse would be a bad idea and on top of that it was my own granddaughter's horse" Carlisle said shamefully. He really did feel guilty about the whole thing.

"We need to find out where she lives" I said.

"Yes" everyone agreed at the same time.

"Okay later we'll go out and try to find out where she lives. We should be able to track her without any problems" Carlisle said.

About an hour later we all left. Carlisle took us to the place where he had seen her and we were able to track her all the way to a horse farm.

My breath got caught in my throat when I saw a young girl that looked exactly like me. She was in one of the horse stalls with a baby horse. If memory serves correctly they are called foals. The wind blew just right and her scent hit us full force. We all looked at each other in shock. There was no doubt that she was our Nessie.

Why was she holding a gun in her hand?

**Renesmee's POV**

I watched as the vet gave my horse the lethal shot that would kill her. I watched as her eyes closed. If I hadn't known any better I would have assumed that she had just fallen asleep. What hurt the most is that she was my mother's favorite horse. She was a living breathing reminder of my mother and now she was dead. Then I remembered the son that she had given birth to a few days ago. I still had him. In a way he was still a connection to my mom to.

I went into my room and I refused to come out for the rest of the evening. Around evening time I decided to come out now. Now the young horse was going to need someone to take care of him and to feed him since his mother couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to be the one to do it.

I went out there to check on him first. I was walking around his stall when I saw it. The gun that I had not seen since then. I picked it up and then I flashbacked to the very last time that I saw it.

_It was about a month after my brother died and I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside and got on a horse and went to the shack where my dad kept all of his guns. Will and I were the only ones who knew where this place was besides my parents because we had stumbled on it by accident as kids. _

_I went in and got the gun that I knew was fully loaded. I didn't want to waste another second loading a gun. I took it back to the barn and went in one of the empty stables. I held it up to my head. I could feel the barrel of the gun pressed into the side of my head. My finger was on the trigger ready to pull. But something stopped me from pulling. I hesitated and started rethinking it. I couldn't do this to myself. My parents and my brother wouldn't want that. What about Will? What would he think? No I couldn't do this to them. I had to try to move on. I had to do it._

"_Nessie!" I heard Will scream. _

_I immediately threw the gun on the floor and covered it up with hay. I didn't want him or anyone else to see or know what I almost did. _

I came back to the present. I threw the gun down. I couldn't even look at that thing. It was the first time that I seriously considered suicide.

I went back inside to make milk for the horse so I could feed him. It was a long process, but it had to be done. I was so glad that my parents had taught me how to do it. The other good thing was that it distracted me from my thoughts to.

When I went back I was surprised to find the gun completely shattered. It looked as if someone had smashed into millions of little pieces. What the hell?!

"Nessie!" Will screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to come see this" he said. I followed him without another word.

I followed him to the shack that housed all of my dad's guns. It was completely destroyed. It looked as if an earthquake had hit it. All of the guns were completely destroyed.

All Will and I could do was look at each other and say "What the hell?"

**Any guesses about who destroyed everything? Anyways please let me know what you all think. **


	3. Break In

**Chapter 3: Break In**

**Edward's POV**

I stood there frozen to the spot. I could not believe what I had just witnessed in Nessie's head. I was frozen with shock. Why?! Why would my precious baby girl ever even think about coming so close to ending her own life let alone getting so close to actually doing it?!

I watched as Nessie went back inside to make milk for the foal. Then I was angry. I was angry at that little insignificant object. The thing that would have merely been just a tool to end her life. I couldn't stand the thought of that damned object even existing anymore!

I felt nothing but white hot fury burning inside of me. I was crazy man right then and there. I could hear my family saying my name over and over again frantically as I charged towards that barn, more specifically that horse stall where Nessie had that gun hidden. I jumped into the stall without even bothering to open it. The young horse was frightened. That wasn't unusual. Most animals have a natural aversion to our kind, but that wasn't my concern at the moment.

I found the gun quite quickly and crumbled it to pieces in my hands. I smashed it over and over again until it was nothing more then a million little pieces. All of the bullets were smashed into little unrecognizable pieces to.

"Edward what are you doing?!" Bella shouted. I hadn't realized that she had also run over here as well as the rest of my family.

Bella looked at me with concern. That's right, she didn't know. She didn't know what I just saw in my daughter's head.

"Edward calm down and explain what is going on" Carlisle said.

"You have no idea what I just saw in Nessie's head" I said. I had a hard time even saying that.

"What did you see Edward?" Bella asked, looking extremely worried now. If it concerned our daughter she was guaranteed to worry. How was I going to explain that our one and only daughter has thoughts of killing herself. How was I going to explain that she already came so close to ending her own life.

"Edward please you're killing me here" she said desperately.

"Nessie had a flashback-" I was having trouble going on, but my family, Bella especially, was looking at me expectantly and I had no choice but to go on. "She has thought about killing herself before. In the flashback she came so close to actually doing it. She rode a horse to a hidden shed where her family kept all of their guns and she grabbed a gun that she knew was fully loaded. Then she came back here. She held it up to side of her head fully intent on doing it but she changed her mind at the last second" I explained.

I looked up at the rest of my family, most of their expressions were hard to decipher. Mostly they were confused, scared, and sad.

Bella looked like she was going to cry. "Where is that hidden shed?" Bella said.

I followed the path that Nessie had taken in her flashback and the rest of the family followed me.

"This is it" I said once we came across the building that I saw in Nessie's flashback. Before I could think about anything else Bella charged in there and started destroying everything in sight. I followed her lead and started destroying gun after gun. I didn't want these damned weapons to even exist anymore! I didn't want Nessie to ever come close to a gun ever again in her life. Not if I could help it anyway. It took less then a minute for Bella and I destroy every single gun that was at Nessie's disposal but it was done. Bella and I just stood there for a long time admiring our handiwork. Then we kept checking to make sure that we'd got everything. We hid when that boy Will discovered what we had done. Then he left and we resumed checking, that was until he came back with Nessie and had to hide again. We watched as Nessie and her friend took in the damage.

**Nessie's POV**

Will and I couldn't believe what we were looking at.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked.

"I don't know" I said. That was thousands of dollars worth of guns right there.

"How are we going to kill the snakes that like to come around here? We need those guns" he said.

"Well I have a gun in my room. It's in my safe, we'll just have to use that" I said.

"Oh yeah! That's right! I also forgot that I had one in my room to that we could also use" he said.

"I just don't understand what the hell happened here?" I said.

"I don't know. It's very strange though" he said.

"I know. Something strange is going on here" I said.

"Yeah, let's just go home. This place is starting to creep me out" he said.

"Yeah me to" I said.

We went back after that. Will lived really close to me. Literally just down the road. It was only about a five minute walk away from here.

We parted ways after that.

I fed the foal and then I went upstairs to my room and just laid in bed and watched TV for awhile. Max laid there right beside me and was more then content to have me rub him behind the ears.

I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was getting late and I had school tomorrow. The end of weekends is such a sad time in my opinion anyways.

I turned off the light and fell asleep within minutes. The sound of the wind blowing is what woke me up. Which was strange because I never opened the window at night.

I gasped when I saw the shadow of something against the moonlight. It looked like a woman, but the only feature that I could make out clearly was the gold eyes. As soon as I turned my light she was gone. I had probably just imagined the woman.

At least that is what I had thought until I saw my antidepressants, and anti anxiety medicines out on my nightstand along with the password to my safe; these were always kept hidden in my drawer so that no one could see them. Then there was the fact that the window was open when I knew it was closed right before going to bed.

I opened my closet and saw that my safe had been opened but only the gun was missing. That's weird, why steal the gun and not the jewelry and cash?

I closed the window and everything else up. I had a hard time getting to sleep so I went and took some cold medicine.

I woke up the next morning and barely made it out the door on time. Thanks to the cold medicine I had overslept.

I walked over to Will's house so he could drive us to school together. Will went to the same private school that I went to. My parents were generous enough to pay his school tuition ever since I could remember. This meant that we were always in the same school together. We were also in the same grade because we were the same age as well.

I knocked on the door to let him know that I was there. I would drive myself to school. I have my BMW, my brother's Mercedes, and my parents Volvo. I inherited an extra two cars in addition to the one that I already owned, but driving constitutes one thing; being behind the wheel. Being behind the wheel always brought back those awful memories of my parent's car accident and it would always end in a panic attack.

I hired a chauffeur to drive me around now; most notable to my therapist and psychiatrist appointments. Going to school is always something that I've done with Will though.

"There you are Nessie" he said. "I was afraid that you were going to be late" he added.

"I overslept" I said.

"Let's go" he said. "There's something that I need to tell you"

We didn't say another word until we had gotten into his car.

"Something strange happened last night" he said.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

"Last night I woke up because I heard a strange noise. I swore that I saw someone in my house Nessi; in my room to be specific" he said.

"What?!" I shouted. This was just like what happened to me!

"I think it was a guy, but the only thing that I could see for sure was his golden eyes" he said.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" I asked.

"I don't think so because I also saw that my window was open and I know that it was closed before I went to sleep. The weird part is the only thing that went missing is my gun. Nothing else was stolen" he said.

"This is weird. Something similar happened to me last night" I said.

"What?" he asked. He was in as much shock as I was in.

"Yes, only I think it was a woman with gold eyes. I woke up and my window was also opened. The password to my safe was out and the safe was open. Only my gun was missing to" I said.

"This is really weird" he said.

"Should we report it?" I asked.

"I don't think so. There's no evidence of anything and we have no idea who did it. That's if anyone broke in our houses anyway" he said.

"Yeah, you're right" I said.

We got to the school and that was the end of that conversation. For now anyways.

We got off and went to our separate morning class. We had almost every class together.

When I walked into my math class I saw several new faces. Right behind my seat there was one beautiful, god like woman with brown hair and gold eyes, and she was sitting next to an equally beautiful bronze haired boy with gold eyes. Then next to my seat there was an incredibly big and handsome looking native American guy. He was so big and muscular! He was hot, even hotter then Will! I didn't even think that was possible. He was beautiful.

The boy caught sight of me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black" he said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Renesmee, but I like to be called Nessie" I said.

"You are very beautiful Nessie" he said.

"Thanks, you are to Jacob" I said. I could not stop staring at his muscles. That was until someone behind me kicked my seat.

I turned around and glared. "Sorry" the bronze haired kid said. I didn't think that he meant it though. I think he did it on purpose.

Even Jacob turned around to glare at him and he glared back. The bronze haired kid was brave. I'd be afraid to anger someone as big as Jacob.

The class started after that so we couldn't talk anymore. That was until we were given our daily assignment and we were free to work with whoever we wanted to work with. The two gold eyed kids behind me, whom I learned were named Bella and Edward seemed to be very eager to be my friends for some reason; as well as Jacob I might add. They wanted to know every single detail of my life. I avoided talking about my parents and my brother as much as possible.

Then the bell rung and we had to go to our different classes. Except for Jacob who had several of the same classes as Will and I.

Will waited for me outside of my class.

"Who's this?" he asked when he saw me with Jacob. Will was glaring at Jacob for some reason.

"Will this is Jacob. Jacob this is Will. He's my best friend" I said.

They barely mumbled a "hi" to each other.

The three of us sat together in the next class. Jacob and I continued to talk in this class. Will just sat there silently, which was weird because he was always extremely talkative with whoever I talked to. He was just a friendly type of guy. I also met several more members of Jacob's family in this class; Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. They all interrogated me with questions about my life almost as much as Bella and Edward. What was it with these people? At least Will had no problems talking to them. He just didn't seem to like Jacob for some reason.

That's how it continued to go for the rest of the morning. All of the Cullen kids were very keen on talking to Will and I. Will was willing to talk to anyone but Jacob and I think the feeling was mutual on Jacob's part.

When lunch time came around they all insisted on sitting with us. Jacob went and sat right next to me and I blushed. Will sat across from me on the other side of the table with Edward. He was glaring at Jacob the entire time.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" Jacob asked.

"Sure Jake" I said.

"Jake?" he asked.

I blushed again. "I'm sorry. It's a nickname I thought of for you and I liked it" I said.

"I don't mind" he said. "anyways, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday night?" he asked.

I felt my heart stop at the question.

"She can't!" Will shouted and everyone looked at him. "She's already going on a date with me that night!" he shouted.

"What?!" I shouted.

What just happened here?

**Please Review**


	4. What The Hell?

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this since June! I didn't realize that it had been that long. I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, I promise to update this more often. Here is the next chapter of Ride For My Life. **

**Chapter 4: What The Hell?**

**Nessie's POV**

I stared at Will in shock. What the hell just happened here?! He had a very serious look on his face which told me that something was up with him. What was going on here?!

"Will may I please speak with you in private?" I asked, trying to remain calm. I didn't think that it was working. I was just utterly shocked and confused at his behavior. Why would he say that I was going on a date with him that night?! Why?!

Now he looked nervous. As if he just realized what he said.

"Okay" he said as confidently as he could. He got up and followed me. I could feel several pairs of eyes boring into me. I turned around and saw all of the Cullens staring at me from our table. Jacob, on the other hand, was glaring at Will.

I went into the hallway where we could avoid prying eyes. I stopped so suddenly that Will crashed right into me. I turned around to stare sharply at him.

"Will, can you please explain what just happened out there? Because I don't understand" I said as seriously as I could muster.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. "I just can't stand the idea of you going out with him" he said.

"Why Will? Just why?" I asked. I was trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Because I'm Jealous that's why" he said. "Nessie I should have told you this earlier, but I didn't want to because I was afraid of ruining our friendship, but I can't keep this a secret from you anymore. If I don't act now it's going to be to late for me" he said.

"Can you please explain what the hell you are talking about?" I said. He was making absolutely no sense at all.

"You really don't understand what I'm saying do you?" he stated.

"Do I look like a mind eader Will? Of course I don't know what you are saying so just spit it out!" I said.

"Ever since we've met I've always liked you, and in recent years my feelings have started growing. You are beautiful, you are smart, and nobody knows and cares about you the way that I do" everything that he was saying left me speechless. I had always liked him, and lately my feelings have also intensified, but I never imagined that he felt the same way. I was torn about what to do.

"Listen Nessie, if you want to go out with on Friday than that's fine. But I also want to go on a date with you. Just one real date. I want to know what it's like for us to go on a date together. Just know this though, I will fight for you; either way I will fight for you" he said.

Oh my god. This was getting way to stressful for me. As if my life wasn't stressful enough already with all of my financial problems.

"I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you Nessie" he said. "but I had to tell you now. I couldn't keep this a secret any longer"

"It's okay Will" I lied. Nothing was okay. The truth was that things just got a hundred times more complicated. I thought about what he said. Maybe I could go on a date with Jacob, and then go on a date with him. I could test things out and see how a potential relationship might work out with both of them.

That's what I'll do. I'll say yes to Jacob for now.

When we walked back I saw all of the Cullens and Jacob waiting for us expectantly. Jacob looked at me with hope filled eyes.

"Jacob I'd love to go out with you this Saturday night" I said. His smile was instantaneous.

"Really Nessie?" he asked me happily.

"Yes Jacob" I said.

"So what time should I come pick you up?" he asked.

"You can come pick me up around 6. If that's good with you" I said.

"That's perfect. Just give me your address and phone number" I said.

"You live on a horse breeding farm Nessie?" Bella was the one to ask.

"Yeah, thoroughbred horses to be exact. My parents owned, bred, and racehorses. My parents died a year ago and left everything to my brother and I. But then my brother died six months ago so now everything is mine" I said sadly. I didn't want to think about that because I would start crying again.

"I'm so sorry Nessie" Edward was the one to say.

"It's okay" I lied. Nothing was okay. But they didn't need to know about the status of my mental health, or how I'm nearly financially ruined.

Edward looked at me with a very worried expression as I thought about all of my financial, and mental issues. It was kind of weird.

Soon the bell rang and it was time for me to go to class again. I didn't get a chance to talk to anyone again. Will was silent the whole way back and I knew it was because I had decided to go out with Jacob. Granted he had told me to go out with Jacob but now that I somewhat understood what Will was feeling I knew he was more than a tad bit jealous.

I woke up the next morning and began my routine all over again. I went through my dull, boring, uneventful day. I knew that something was up the moment that I got home. There were two people standing at my door. I instantly recognized one of them as my lawyer Mrs. Stevenson, and the other one was a man that I had never met before.

"Mrs. Stevenson?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nessie this is J. Jenks. He is a lawyer from Seattle and he came all the way here to talk to you in person" she said.

"Um, okay" I said a bit confusedly. "Hi Mr. Jenks" I said and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Nessie" he said.

I took them both inside. I wondered what it was that they wanted with me.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" I offered.

"No thanks" they both said.

I sat down on one of the couches with them. "So what is going on?" I asked. I was very curious about why these two lawyers were here.

"Mr. Jenks came here from Seattle because he has a client that wants to make a business deal with you. He contacted me this morning and we agreed to come talk to you right away" I said.

"Okay" I said.

"Well Nessie, I do have a client, a family actually, that is interested in buying the business from you. However they wish to remain anonymous about the whole thing" he said.

"Okay" I said, even more confused now. Why would his clients want to buy my business anonymously?

"They want to purchase your entire estate from you; everything. They want all your land, all of your horses, everything. They are offering five billion dollars for everything that you own" he explained.

I was speechless. Five billion dollars?! There is no way in hell that everything I owned was worth that much! It was not even worth one billion let alone five! Who even has that kind of money?!

"Five billion?! My estate is not worth that much" I said, still in shock.

"They don't care" Mr. Jenks said.

Five billion dollars for everything that I own. Even when the business was thriving it was nowhere near worth that much.

"Do they know that if I sell them everything they have to take over every single contract that I have?" I asked him.

"No, they are not aware of that" he said.

"Yes once I transfer ownership all of my legal responsibilities become theirs. I have horses all over the country. Some of them are racing, and some of them are breeding at other breeding farms. I have contracts with every single trainer, jockey, and breeder that works with me and my horses. When and if I sell they take over the contracts as well" I explained.

"I will inform them of that" Mr. Jenks said.

"Why can't I meet them?" I asked, I thought that it was strange that they wanted to give me so much money without actually meeting me.

"I don't know, but they do want to remain anonymous, at least for now" he said.

"Okay tell them everything that I said" I said.

"and you think about that offer" he said.

And think about it I shall.

Five billion dollars, there was no way that I would be able to think about anything else.

**So what do you all think? Any guesses as to who is making that huge offer? I hope that you all enjoyed it. I also want to thank sibuna826twihard for creating a trailer for this story. Please go check it out, the link to it is on my profile. And make sure to check out her stories as well, they're amazing! **


End file.
